marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Avarspike
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frank West page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Casvic (Talk) 03:49, November 1, 2011 you got psn dude Steampunksniper 21:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Stop it! Look, you constantly being an asshole and altering my page is becoming stupod and annoying! Stop it or I'll tell the admins! Signed, Brittonbubba 17:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) You don't get it Britton. You honestly don't get how a lot of people are getting really annoyed with some of your stuff. It's not just as easy or as "generic" as revenge or as you call "trolling", but rather I am one of the few people that can say, you have to stop treating people like garbage. The world isn't your plaything. I HAVE!!! JUST STOP IT OR I'M GETTING THE ADMINS TO BAN YOU!!! Signed, Brittonbubba 18:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) For what? I did nothing wrong to vandalize your pages on this wiki. You can't ban me for trying to prove a point, that you are bothering everyone with your ideas that you didn't create, but rather steal and you want people to see yourself as something you are not, and you will do everything to get what you want. Face it, and in terms of Persona 4, you are denying your shadow. Just stop, please... Signed, Brittonbubba 18:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ... *sighs* Look, admit you are manipulating and that you still bother people a lot, or at least understand that you are denying that you are being egotistical with your comments, I'll help you so that people can like you more. I'll help too, old pal! TheGamerDudeGuy (talk) 18:23, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I admit it all. OK?! Leave me alone! D'X Signed, Brittonbubba 18:24, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Do you honestly mean that? Or are you just trying to say that to make the truth go away? I REALLY MEAN IT!!! Signed, Brittonbubba 18:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Then tell me. In your honest words. Why am I angry at you? Avarspike (talk) 18:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I abused people, I treated them like things, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! T_T Signed, Brittonbubba 18:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ...you don't really accept that. You are just saying it to shut me up. ...you really make me sick, you know that? You honestly are a freaking hypocrite.Avarspike (talk) 18:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I FUCKING DO!!! Signed, Brittonbubba 18:53, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Right. Whatever. I swear, I want to commit suicide... Signed, Brittonbubba 18:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I had someone already pull the suicide card on me. I got burned and hurt when that person lied to me. Avarspike (talk) 19:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) You're just making me look bad, and you're right about everything. Go ahead, vandalize my page, everything is true! Signed, Brittonbubba 19:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm not making you look bad, I am trying to make you understand what you are denying to yourself. Just go. I can't change you if you don't know why people get annoyed with you. Avarspike (talk) 19:09, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Honest to God, I know. I'm just in a shadow, the shadow IS me. Signed, Brittonbubba 19:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC)